The Big Brother
by Takahashi Yasha
Summary: When Inuyasha first heard of Sesshomaru he was excited to know about his big brother. He imagined what he and his brother would do together, but when he meets Sesshomaru, what happens?


A little something I cooked up from my headcanon, where Inuyasha believed that Sesshomaru was a great big brother that would protect him and only found out that Sesshomaru hated him. Have fun!

"Scram, half breed!"

The servants of the castle kicked Inuyasha out of the castle harshly, kicking him once again and sending Inuyasha to double back. Inuyasha did not cry out; it will only prove that he was weak. His mother's weak and sickly body was dumped in front of him unceremoniously, motionless but alive. Inuyasha's mother was alive, but her life was hanging by a thread. Inuyasha stayed close to his mother, tears pooling from his eyes. He gazed at the cruel people with pitiful eyes, hoping that maybe - just maybe - that they would show his mother and him some sympathy.

But only their demeaning looks were returned to his pitying gaze. They headed back into the castle gates, shutting them tight so that Inuyasha cannot return. Izayoi, his mother, was casted out as well because she engaged with a full fledged great demon and gave birth to a halfy, which still they see as a demon that could potentially mean harm to them. It didn't matter if they were good or bad. All demons are the same to them always.

Inuyasha's eyes were locked in the gates, fear consuming him among the darkness. It was his mother's kind and soft voice and brought him back to reality. "Mama!" he cried, shaking her as gently as he could. Izayoi smiled at her son, her spirit growing weaker as time passed. Her hand caressed Inuyasha's cheek, bringing her son closer to her. "Inuyasha…" she whispered in a soft voice. Her voice cracked as she spoke, slipping away into the afterlife. "Stay strong, my son." she breathed, her smile never fading from her lips. "Believe in yourself, and never give up hope. I love you, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha held his mother's hand as he wept miserably. "Mama!" he hollered, eyes going wide as Izayoi passed into the next life in front of his very eyes. Her lips were smiling although she was dead, something that Inuyasha held dearly to himself. He screamed for his mother, hoping that she would wake from her eternal slumber. "Wake up, mama!" he cried, liquid diamond falling from his golden orbs. "You cannot die, mama! You're all I have!" But she was gone, and he will never see her again.

Inuyasha continued to weep, sorrow engulfing him. He was young and only a mere 10 years old, unable to defend himself just yet. "Quite your whining, monster!" he heard the castle guards yelling from within the gates. "Go find your big brother or something, though it's not like that Sesshomaru will care about an abomination like you!"

With no choice left for him, Inuyasha gave his mother a proper burial. It was the least he could do. It took him a long time to dig up the soil considering his size, however he managed and finally buried his mother's body. He prayed for her well being in the afterlife. "They said I have a big brother." he mumbled to himself. "His name was Sesshomaru." That was his other option. If this man was his big brother then surely he would get proper care! Sesshomaru would take care of him and teach him many things, and even protect him from any mean people. It excited him. Sesshomaru was his only hope and his only family. So he set off, searching for Sesshomaru.

Not soon after Inuyasha left a figure that wore mostly pure white appeared before the grave that was made. After silently glowering at the rocks that engraved Izayoi's name, the figure left without a word.

It was cold, dark, and lonely for the hanyou. Yet another night of danger for him. Inuyasha sat in a tree, waiting for the night to pass. His claws were yet to fully develop. He was just chased out from the castle a few days ago, and ever since then he had to learn how to fend for himself.

His nose twitched. Demons were passing by. Inuyasha ensured to keep himself hidden from them, knowing that they will belittle him. That's what he knew. He has been called many names, all which hurt him deeply. The demons were trying to sniff out any prey they could find. It was tense for Inuyasha, but he knew he could do it. He just needed to believe in himself. " _At least it was what mother said._ " he thought to himself. He hasn't found his brother yet, and he hoped he will soon. He would imagine what he and his brother would do together. They would play together, laugh with each other, hunt for food together. The possibilities were endless.

"I smell a brat."

Inuyasha's breathe hiccuped. His hands clasped over his mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to silence himself. Their disgusting scent was getting stronger by the second, leading Inuyasha to fear for his life. One demon, which was an ogre, peeked into the hole and Inuyasha's face scrunched up in disgust from the hideous appearance. The demon stunk to high hell and so did its companion. The demon laughed as he leered at his soon-to-be meal.

"He'ssssss tiny, but he will do." the other demon, a snake, said as he grabbed the half demon out from his hiding spot. Inuyasha trembled in fear, body seizing but still able to shake. "Let's tear him apart and have a limb each." the ogre suggested, grabbing Inuyasha by the arms. The snake hissed in agreement and took the legs. They started pulling and Inuyasha screamed, joints slowly popping inside him. The demons made sure his death was slow and painful. His very existence disgusted them and they wanted him to suffer.

" _You'll be okay, Inuyasha…_ " Inuyasha thought to himself. His body was aching and it won't be long before his body was in shreds. He could still move his arms, albeit barely. Even so he resisted, pulling his arms and legs back to stop himself from coming apart. His struggle proved futile; the enemies were stronger. "Pathetic half breed!" the snake hissed. "You think you can resist us?!" Inuyasha sobbed harshly. " _I cannot take it any longer…_ "

"Somebody save me!!!"

It was as if his prayers were answered. A light of green flashed in the darkness before their eyes, decapitating the demons and effectively killing them. Inuyasha fell onto the dirt, getting an exclamation of pain from him. His body was in pain but he could move, although not too much. He could smell a different person approaching, striking fear into him again.

But all of his fear drowned into relief and delight when he saw silver hair flowing from the figure. He could tell that it was the big brother he had been searching for. The man's skin was fair like he has never been out in the sun and his shoulder held fur. His armour was beautiful and the patterns on his kimono told Inuyasha that his man was of royal birth. The man stared down at Inuyasha with a cold look fixated on him. His eyes were like Inuyasha's; they were gold.

Inuyasha felt a chill crawling up his spine, but he was too flustered to bother about it. "A-are you… my big brother? Are you Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked with hope in his eye. The demon raised his head slightly and glared at Inuyasha without a word. Inuyasha didn't need an answer. He knew that his was his brother. With a warm smile and cheerful eyes, he wiped away his tears and went ahead to hug his big brother.

 ** _Wapish_**

Inuyasha cried out in pain as something hit him and ate into his flesh. Sesshomaru had attacked Inuyasha with his acid whip, showing no mercy or whatsoever. "So you are the abomination that tainted father's bloodline." Sesshomaru finally spoke. His voice was monotonous and cold. Inuyasha gaped at the big brother he wanted to see so much. "You… called me an abomination…" he breathed.

"Isn't that what you are, half breed?" Sesshomaru retorted. He hit Inuyasha with his whip again, tearing into the flesh. Inuyasha was afraid. Why was Sesshomaru attacking him? Aren't big brothers suppose to look out for their little siblings? Wasn't that how it was suppose to be? "Why are you doing this to me?! I thought brothers were suppose to care for each other!" Inuyasha whimpered. He held his arm out to fend himself from the next strike.

"So you're wearing father's robe." Sesshomaru went on, pulling his whip back. Inuyasha was already hurt badly as it is, and Sesshomaru rendered him almost immobile. Sesshomaru could kill him right here and now, but it was not worth it. He will make sure Inuyasha fights for his life. Struggle. He will pay for tainting their great bloodline. "You are pathetic." he scoffed.

Inuyasha was not only physically hurt. He was also mentally hurt. The brother he thought would care for him and pamper him was now reprimanding him and even beat him up on their first meeting. His dreams of having someone to care for him were crushed into powder, being nothing more than illusions. Sesshomaru left Inuyasha to fend for himself, taking off into the night skies.

Inuyasha dragged himself to hide in a cave. He could barely even move at this point, but it didn't stop him. With a broken heart Inuyasha shed bitter tears with his body curling up on the cold floor. Rain poured down and thunder cackled, making Inuyasha even more miserable. All happy thoughts of his big brother were shattered into nothing. His heart was broken and it hurt.

Anger boiled in him. He had never felt so angry at someone before. Even to the servants that treated him and his mother with poor care. He loathed Sesshomaru. "I hate him…" Inuyasha growled, tears ceasing. Golden orbs of fury glisten in the darkness, glowering at where Sesshomaru took off. "He ruined my life… he belittled me… I thought… that he would be better than this…" Inuyasha clenched his teeth and his spirit burned with hate.

"I hate you, **SESSHOMARU**!"

And never did he care about his so-called big brother ever again.


End file.
